Ice Skating
by RLKS123
Summary: Austin & Ally go ice skating. But Ally is terrified to even go step on the ice. What can Austi do to help her? (One-shot) First story. Review and let me know what you think.


**Hey everyone! This is my first story, (actually one-shot but you get it) so idk if it's good enough. Just lt me know. Hope you guys like it:) Review your opinion. On to the One-shot...**

* * *

Ally looked down. She was frightened, scared. She couldn't keep her balance so she was stuck in a corner, almost as if she was glued there. She was watching Austin skate, trying to convince her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

But she had no luck. She was too scared to even move a finger.

"Come on baby girl, you don't have to be afraid" He said getting close to her.

"No, I'll fall because I have no balance" She cried. "I'm weak, I can't skate, I'm gonna hurt myself" She always thought of herself as skinny and weak. Going out into the rink and skate would just make her fall countless times and maybe get an injury. She knew she was somewhat over exaggerating but still she wouldn't take that risk.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, don't you dare say that you're weak or skinny or not good enough to skate! You're the most beautiful, strongest, smartest girl I've ever seen in my life, I still haven't found an imperfection in you in the 5 years I've known you. I don't even bother looking 'cause I know there isn't ever gonna be one. You should know that 'cause everyone else does. Or at least I do. So would you please come skate with me? I just wanna have quality time with my beautiful girlfriend." He said pulling her in for a tight hug and kissed her temple while she smiled and hugged him with one arm while the other was clenched tight to the railing.

"Are you willing to try at least?" He said pulling out of the hug and looking down at her. She looked up at him and hesitantly nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just hold my hand and I promise I'll never let go." He stretched out his hand to her. She lost her grip on the railing and reached out to take his hand.

He slowly took her by the hand to the middle of the rink. She had her eyes closed at how frightened she was.

"Ok you can open your eyes now" It took a while, but she finally opened her eyes and saw that they were in the middle of the rink. She instantly started panicking and loosing balance but Austin held her tight, like his life depended on it, which technically it did.

"Here, just look at me" He put his index finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. That's just what she needed, she needed comfort which she found on Austin. She felt safe just by looking at him, plus he had a tight grip on her but not enough to hurt her. He made sure that she knew he was never going to let her get hurt.

"See your doing it!" Ally looked back and she pretty much had already skated the entire rink. She was so distracted looking at his beautiful, hazel eyes that she now noticed had little streaks of gold on them, & didn't notice that she was now skating by herself.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it! I'm skating Austin, I'm skating!" She said very excited. She always thought of skating as a reason to go to the hospital but now that she tried it herself, she realized it wasn't that hard. She was scared at first but with the help of her boyfriend, she achieved it.

"Yes you are babe! See I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you" He smiled at her, proud of his talented girlfriend.

She laughed "Look at this, I can be in the Olympics already, I'm a pro at this" She said very enthusiastically, still skating around him. He laughed at her statement.

But unfortunately she spoke to soon. She started slipping on the ice and just as she was about to hit the ground, Austin caught her. Her back almost hit the ground so Austin caught her in a position that looked like he was dipping her.

"Phew, that was close, I guess I spoke to soon" Ally giggled nervously. "Yes, but luckily your knight in shining armor caught you" He smiled down at her and looked straight into her eyes. She did the same, looking at his gorgeous eyes.

"I love you" He blurted out lost in thought. He didn't exactly know if he had said it out loud but when her eyes widened he knew he did, so his eyes widened too. Never in the six months they've been dating, has either one of them made a confession that big.

She then smiled and didn't hesitate to answer. "I love you too you dork" She giggled at his dorky self. He smiled at her and leaned down while she leaned up. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Austin stood her up and took both her hands while he intertwined their fingers. "If anyone here is the dork it's you" He grinned at her and she jokingly glared at him. "A cute dork. You're adorkable" he quickly added.

"Much better" She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Race you to the exit!" She yelled unexpectedly and darted of to the exit of the rink.

"Yup, she's a dork…but she's my dork." Austin thought to himself and chuckled, then went to catch up with Ally, the love of his life.

It was the perfect end of a perfect day.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think=)**


End file.
